All the way in our stars
by larissita
Summary: That night Pip was looking at the sky, wondering if perhaps Damien could also see the stars. First fanfiction of South Park and in English, I usually write in french... this fanfiction is written for my kitty, love you sweety!


**Hello there! This is my first English fanfiction, maybe because I simply love French better but I wanted to do this fanfiction for someone very special. Just so you guys know, my writing is more poetic in French but English is fine too I guess. And please do tell if I made you cry, because it's kind of the purpose… Well! Good lecture (is that correct in English or can you not say this?)**

**P.S: don't annoy me with spell, I speak three languages and English is my third one.**

**Disclaimer: South Park is not mind and neither is this song.**

_All the way in our stars_

He had just been a young boy when they had met for the first and only time, and that seemed so far away. At the time they were just kids, one innocent like no one, the other: the anti-Christ and at the end, only a child with a need of attention. The worst really was that Pip had been happy like no other time after or before in his life, even though it had ended that way…

_It's just another night_

_And I'm staring at the moon_

_I saw a shooting star_

_And thought of you_

That Pip had just finished his homework; it had been nine years now since he had seen Damien, nine long and endless years without a friend. Yes Damien, the evil son of Satan had been his only reel friend. Butters and Tweek were nice too but the few days he had spent with Damien were… special? He honestly didn't really know, all he knew is that tonight, watching the stars in the sky, he missed the demon. He continued looking at the sky, knowing he wouldn't find sleep tonight.

_I sang a lullaby_

_By the waterside and knew_

_If you were here,_

_I'd sing to you_

Damien was walking around a river of lava in hell, his dad annoyed him and he decided to leave for a walk to calm down and torture some souls around. He was seriously getting tired of staying in Hell but he didn't mean for his dad to send him to earth and HE would have to go to SCHOOL! HIM! The son of the ruler of Hell would have to go and socialize with a bunch of stupid teenagers. Damien kept walking beside the lava river and there he watch as the lava got cold, letting a light blue shine before turning black and perhaps during a minute, he saw the eyes of a blond ghost…

_You're on the other side_

_As the skyline splits in two_

_I'm miles away from seeing you_

_I can see the stars_

_From America_

_I wonder, do you see them, too?_

It was around midnight when Pip finally got into his bed, he couldn't close his eyes, the night was so clear tonight in South Park, the abyss of the sky look like his eyes. Deep and dark abyss, just like the eyes of the anti-Christ itself. Pip wondered for a moment where Damien was… was he somewhere else on earth? Meeting other people, learning to know them or torturing them? Could he see the same stars that Pip was seeing right now? Or was he perhaps in Hell, learning his duties as the anti-Christ and had he forget about poor little Pip? Did Hell have a sky? Or was it more like a cave? Would Pip perhaps see Damien once he did? Would Damien recognise him? Pip ended up falling asleep, his head full of questions and preoccupations.

_So open your eyes and see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me_

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home_

Damien got up that ``morning``, annoyed like never before, he had to go up to earth and actually go spend time in class learning stuff that he shouldn't be concerned about because he was the ANTI-CHRIST! The black haired guy got out of home without even say goodbye to his dad and teleport to the human world, far enough from school so he could walk, he was obviously late but it wasn't like he cared so he just walked slowly.

_I can hear your heart_

_On the radio beat_

_They're playing 'Chasing Cars'_

_And I thought of us_

_Back to the time,_

_You were lying next to me_

_I looked across and fell in love_

Pip had gotten up in time to school and got to class safely for once, he had to run away from Cartman that always tried to catch him in the mornings, he sat down at his desk, taking his books out and one special book he use for doodling when he was bored. Soon the class start to get full till there was only one empty desk beside him. Mister Garrison, yes somehow he was now teaching high school, start the class of mathematics, Pip wasn't really paying attention. At some point the class went silent, they could hear the steps of someone walking by the class and stopping right in front of the door.

-So students, I forgot to tell you that we were receiving a new student today. Apparently he was with most of you in fourth grade during a brief moment; he is going to be back for a longer moment than last time. Please come in and present yourself.

-Damien Hawthorne.

The guy said before advancing to the last unoccupied desk of the class, the one beside Pip. The blond, looked up from his book to see and his expression could tell that he just saw a ghost. Damien smirked to the small blond and whispered softly ``hello angel`` before going silent and looking at the front. Pip got back to drawing, Damien remembered him. The demon could see the angel-like figure turn red from embarrassment and pleasure. This stay on earth would definitely be interesting.

_So I took your hand_

_Back through lamp lit streets I knew_

_Everything led back to you_

_So can you see the stars?_

_Over Amsterdam_

_You're the song my heart is_

_Beating to_

Pip was so nervous about talking again to Damien that he left the class nearly running when the bells ringed. Before he could rally react, ha was harshly pushed against the lockers by Cartman, he should really have paid more attention, Cartman was going to beat him now…

-So Fag! How are you today? Maybe you escape this morning but this isn't going to be the case anymore.

-Wait, Eric, you really don't have to do this…

-Oh don't worry; I'm doing this with great pleasure.

Pip's heart was fluttering like one of a prey that just got caught, he was praying for someone to save him. Eric had lifted his fist and was about to punch poor Pip in the stomach when his arm got suddenly held by someone.

-WHAT THE FUCK?!

-Could I know what you're doing with MY Pip, Cartman?

_So open your eyes and see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me_

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home_

Cartman was frozen when he saw who was holding him from punching the little fag. Damien's eyes were burning like the flames of Hell and were telling him to run away and never come back. So Cartman as the racist intelligent fucker he was, let go of the small blonde and run for his life, not asking for change. Pip was looking at Damien and down to the floor, too shy to say anything.

-What's your next class Pip?

-Biology…

-Good, me too, let's go, I don't mind being late but I'm pretty sure you do.

The demon took Pip's hand and started walking, doing like nothing just happened. Pip happily gripped Damien's arm, explanations would come later, no need to rush the things, for the moment he was happy and that's all that mattered. The scars on his wrist had a chance to heal for the first time…

_I can see the stars_

_From America_


End file.
